I Don't Need Your Love
by Ollie.x3
Summary: AU. B/C/G triangle. After high school graduation, Blair broke Chuck's heart, and moved to Paris. When she returns to New York, six years later, she finds that Chuck has moved on; with her ex-best friend, Georgina. Deals with some sensitive subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

****_My first AU story. It's a Blair/Chuck/Georgina love triangle, that's going to be pretty angsty, and deal with some serious issues. _

_Background: Blair is still a bitch, but definitely nicer than canon-Blair. She and Chuck dated in high school. Chuck was less rebellious, as he dated Blair when he was a teenager. Bart still died when he was 17. Serena and Nate are high school sweethearts, and she and Chuck are step-siblings. Carter and Georgina are also step-siblings, and the six of them form "the gang". Georgina is mean and bitchy, but not as manipulative, as she is friends with the central characters._

_I own nothing._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"__But you didn't have to cut me off, _  
_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. _  
_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_  
_And that feels so rough."_

Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye

_2006_

The party was in full swing when Chuck and Blair arrived. The room was filled with their graduating class, all of them excited about the end of school. Blair spotted Serena at the bar, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before she rushed over to her best friend.

Nate approached Chuck, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Here you go, buddy," he said, handing him a tumbler filled with scotch.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that I'll never have to step inside that school, ever again."

Nate frowned. "Are you really not going to college?"

Chuck shrugged. "Not full-time. I'm going to some business classes. I inherited my share of Bass Industries when Bart died," he swallowed thickly at the thought of his father's recent passing, "and I intend to become the great businessman, I know I can be."

"Well, good for you, man. At least one of us knows what their doing with their life."

"What are you talking about? Carter has ambitions; he's going to backpack through Europe, in search of the world's greatest pot."

Nate laughed. Carter certainly had plans; he just wasn't convinced that they were going to help Carter mature in any way.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Blair's got it figured it out," Chuck continued, a hint of anger in his tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Roman's friend at Vogue Paris offered her an internship. She thinks I don't know, but I saw the letter on her desk last week."

Nate grinned. "Oh, my God! That's huge! She's gotta be excited."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I don't doubt that she is. I just wish she had told me - this is a big decision."

"Couldn't you go with her? Work at the Bass Inc. hotel in Paris?"

Chuck hadn't even considered this, but he had to admit, he liked the idea. If he moved with her, he could work for Bass Inc., and build a life with her. Of course, it would mean that he would have to leave the majority share of Bass Industries in Lily's hands until he returned New York, once Blair's internship was over, but that was a small sacrifice, if it meant that he could stay with her.

He made a beeline for Blair, who was still chatting with Serena at the bar, but his path was blocked by Georgina.

"Hey, Chuck. Have you got a twenty dollar bill?"

He sighed, and retrieved his wallet from his pocket, before taking out twenty dollars for her.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that shit, Georgie. It fucks people up; you could kill yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, _dad_." She snatched the bill from his hand. "I'll pay you back!" she shouted, as she walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

He looked over at Blair, who was now watching Georgina with a disapproving look in her eye. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Chuck, don't be rude! I'm talking to Serena."

Serena laughed and stood up from her bar stool. "It's fine. I need to go find Nate, anyway."

Chuck winked at her. "Later, sis."

Blair turned in his arms and looked up at him with big, curious eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know about your internship," he saw her pale, and she braced herself for a rant about her lying to him, "and I want to come with you, to Paris."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "What?"

He smiled at her reaction. "I want to come with you. I'll buy us an apartment, and I can work at the Bass Industries Paris hotel, while you complete your internship."

Her brow furrowed and her body tensed, in his arms. "No, you can't do that, Chuck."

"Why not?"

"Because!" she yelled, the volume of her voice less powerful due to the loud music that was filling the room. She sighed, and lowered her tone. "Because, you can't just turn your back on _your_ company. That's what it is now: _it's yours_. And you should be looking forward to starting this new chapter in your life. Not running away to Europe with me."

"I'm not running away, I just want to be with you," he insisted, not liking the direction in which the conversation had taken.

She cupped his face in her hands and smiled sadly. "I know. And I want to be with you, too. But I'd never forgive myself if I held you back."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't be holding me back," he protested. "This is my choice."

Blair kissed him softly and rested her forehead on his. "I love you, Chuck, and I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be."

Chuck yanked her hands away from his face and glared at her, with cold, dark eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Chuck, please-"

"How can you do this? I fucking love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

He barked out a short laugh and pulled himself away from her. "Yeah. Whatever." He turned away from her, walking into the crowd of dancing teenagers. "Have a great time in Paris! Don't get too lonely out there."

She quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks, before anyone could see them, and stared into the crowd until she could no longer see him.

* * *

Nate and Serena had taken a distraught Blair home, and Georgina and Carter had offered to go in search of Chuck, to make sure he wasn't drinking himself to death. Not one of their friends knew about Blair's internship, and Blair had to admit, that she worried about their reactions when Chuck, inevitably, told them.

The step-siblings found him at a bar on the Upper West Side, an hour later. His bleary eyes told them that he'd had a few, but he wasn't nearly as drunk as he could be.

"You okay, man?" Carter asked, taking a seat beside him.

"She's gonna leave. She's just gonna leave, and she didn't even tell me."

Georgina, on his other side, frowned in confusion. "Leave? Where is she going?"

"She got an internship at Vogue Paris," Chuck explained. "She leaves next week."

Georgina stiffened and looked down at the bartop. "No, you've got it wrong. There's no way she'd leave without telling us."

"It's true. She's going. And she didn't say anything."

"Maybe she was nervous. Didn't want to see our reactions," Carter suggested.

"Don't make excuses for her," Georgina snapped. "How could she do this?"

Chuck swirled his scotch around, paying no attention to Georgina, who was standing up from her stool and pulling on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked.

"To see her. I want an explanation."

Chuck's head snapped up. "No," he said, firmly, grabbing her arm. "You're not going to say _anything_ to her."

Georgina glared at him and removed his hand. "Yes, I am, and you can't stop me."

Carter didn't even try to stop his step-sister. He knew it was a mistake to try and intervene, when she was on the warpath.

* * *

"Blair!"

Georgina watched as Blair descended the staircase, clearly nervous about what she had to say to her.

"Hey, G," Blair offered, weakly.

"Cut the crap, Blair. What the hell are you doing?"

Blair lowered her eyes to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"How could you hurt him like this?" she yelled. "He fucking loves you! That guy has never loved anything, never _been_ loved, until you two found each other. Why are you throwing it all away?"

"I'm not throwing it away," Blair insisted. "I'm doing what's best for him. He'd only regret it, if he followed me."

Georgina's eyes narrows. "Does he get a say in this?" Blair said nothing. "What was your plan, Blair? Did you really think you could just leave, without telling any of us?"

"If I had told you, you would have tried to make me stay, and I would have listened. I would have felt guilty for leaving all of you... for leaving Chuck."

"We want what's best for you. We're your best friends." Georgina crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you think we'd try and hold you back."

"I know you wouldn't try," Blair said, "but any conversation I would have had with you, would have made me feel awful about leaving."

"You know what you should feel awful about? Breaking Chuck's heart."

A tear slipped down Blair's cheek. "I'm doing this for him. High school's over, and we need to think about college and our careers. Right now, we're just getting in the way of each other's futures."

"You _are _each other's futures." Georgina sighed. "Why can't you just agree to let him come with you? I mean, an internship for a high school graduate, only lasts a year at the most, right?" Blair nodded. "So, you can spend a year in France, and then you'll be back in New York by next summer."

Blair shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"I don't understand."

"I've applied to the American University of Paris. I'm planning to attend when my internship is over."

Georgina blinked. "I can't believe what I'm hearing." Blair looked up at her, confused. "So, your moving to a different country permenantly?"

"Only until college is over," Blair reasoned.

"That's at least four years, Blair!" she yelled. "Does Serena know?"

"I told her tonight. She was happy for me."

Georgina scoffed. "And what about me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Blair shrugged. "I don't know. I knew you'd react this way, so I was hoping that Serena would tell you instead."

Georgina laughed. The sound was loud and harsh; it was cruel, and it made Blair flinch.

"You're a coward, Blair." Blair wanted to defend herself, but Georgina kept going. "Well, good riddance, is all I can say. It seems like we'd all be better off without you, if this is how you're going to treat us. Chuck really dodged a bullet this time."

"Don't say that! I love you guys. I love him! I'd never want to hurt you."

"Too late," Georgina snapped. She turned and walked to the elevator, her hands shaking with anger.

"Georgina, wait!" She ignored her and entered the elevator. "Please stop! We can't leave things like this."

"Yes, we can, and we will. My friendship obviously doesn't matter to you, so you no longer matter to me. Don't contact me ever again, and don't contact Chuck, either. You've hurt him enough, already."

The elevator doors closed and Blair sank down to the floor, her back against the wall. At that moment, Blair wasn't sure if she'd ever see her again.

She would; six years later.

* * *

_2012_

"I want you to be on your best behavior tonight, Chuck," Serena told her step-brother, as they sat in his limo.

"I can't promise anything."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "If you ruin my night I will kill you, Bass. I don't care if you're my brother or Nate's best man."

Georgina laughed and Serena turned to her. "Same warning to you, G. I think you should lay off the wine tonight; I don't want a fight at my engagement party."

Georgie rolled her eyes, and leaned back against Chuck. "I don't even understand why you invited her."

"Because she's one of my best friends," Serena said, an edge to her tone. "And in case you've forgotten, she used to be yours, too."

Nate linked his fingers through hers and spoke into her ear. "Calm down. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself."

Serena took a deep breath and squeezed her fiancee's hand. She turned back to the couple and smiled. "Let's just have a good time tonight."

Blair waited nervously by the bar. She had arrived early so there was no chance of Georgina bitching her out for being late. It also allowed her to see Chuck for the first time in six years, without being surprised. She didn't want to lose her composure, the first time she laid eyes on him, and that was less likely to happen if she kept her distance.

Serena and Nate entered first, looking just as in love as they had in high school, except now there was a huge rock on her finger. She watched her best friend search the room with her eyes, desperate to find her. She decided not to help her, and wait for Serena to spot her in the busy restaurant. The more time she had to prepare herself, the better.

Of course, nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

He walked through the entrance, his head held high, and an air of authority surrounding him. It had always been this way; even in high school. He radiated power, and it was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place.

His suit was perfectly cut, and very expensive, and his hair was kind of messy, but still styled. The man she saw was everything her high school sweetheart had wanted to be, and it made her chest swell with pride. She tried to ignore the hardened expression that she could see on his face, even from this vantage point, because she was pretty sure that she was the cause of it.

That thought alone made her stomach turn. She had wanted to come back and find all of her old friends, happy and successful; content. She knew this was true of Nate and Serena, and possibly Carter - who had yet to arrive - but Georgina had always been a wild card, and she could see that her leaving had done a real number on Chuck.

Serena finally found her, and ran to the bar, a grin lighting up her face. She threw herself at Blair, and they held each other tightly. She hadn't seen her in over year - when she last visited her in Paris - and as she hugged her, she felt Serena's cheerful disposition fill her with optimism. Maybe things would be okay, after all.

"I missed you so much, B!"

"I missed you, too."

After pulling his reluctant fiancee away, Nate hugged her, too.

"It's good to see you, Blair."

The easy reunions out of the way, Blair pulled back and looked to Georgina and Chuck. She could see their hands clasped together and she swallowed the bile in her throat. Serena had told her that they were together, but seeing it with her own eyes, made her feel sick.

"Hello, Chuck."

He nodded curtly, only briefly meeting her eyes. Georgina refused to look at her, her eyes focused on the artwork adorning the walls. Blair didn't even bother with a greeting; she knew it was a lost cause.

* * *

They took their seats at their table and ordered drinks, while they waited for the other guests to arrive.

"Who else is coming?" she asked Serena.

"My mom, Rufus, Eric, Carter; some people I work with, and Nate's colleagues."

"Are you sure they'll all fit?"

"Serena's not stupid, Blair. She would have made a reservation for the appropriate amount of guests."

Blair jumped at Georgina's bitchy tone. She had hoped that she would ignore her all night, but it seemed as though Georgina had come to dinner, with her claws out.

"Right. Sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck give Georgina a pointed look, before taking her hand in his on top of the table. She suddenly found the embroidery on her napkin very interesting.

"Can you stop being such a bitch?" Chuck hissed, as Lily and Rufus - the last to arrive - took their seats.

"I'm sorry," Georgina apologized. "I don't know how to act around her."

Chuck rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand. "I know, but everyone is here now, so you don't even have to speak to her."

They both watched as Carter leaned down and embraced her, happy to see her again, after all this time.

"Fucking Judas," Georgie muttered. "He said he was on our side."

"There are no sides," Chuck argued. "They're friends. Get over it."

She let out a short, sharp laugh. "Oh, yeah. 'Cause you'd know all about getting over it, right?"

Chuck glared at her. "Whatever, G. I'm going to get a drink." He excused himself from the table and walked to the bar.

* * *

He could have asked the waiter to get him a scotch, but he wanted to be alone, away from the table. Georgina was pissing him off, and he could see that everyone was on edge, waiting for a fight to break out.

As he sipped at his drink, Blair came to sit down on the stool next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice monotone.

"To talk. I was on my way to the bathroom, but I saw you here, alone, and I thought now would be the best time."

"I don't want to talk. Not you."

He saw her flinch at his tone in his pereferal vision, but he couldn't find it in him to apologize for sounding so angry. He was angry - he was _furious_ - and he didn't give a fuck if she knew it.

"Fine. Whatever you want," she said, quietly. "I just hope we can move past this, Chuck. I've really missed you, and... I'm sorry."

He exhaled harshly through his nose and closed his eyes. Her words didn't make him feel any better, they only made him angrier. She had no right to tell him she missed him.

When he opened his eyes, her seat was empty.

* * *

Georgina had watched Blair's attempt at making conversation with Chuck, with narrowed eyes. Serena gave her a warning look when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She knew her too well, and could see that she was ready for a confrontation.

She entered the bathroom, and waited by the hand-dryer's, for Blair to exit her stall. The petite girl looked shocked when she saw her standing there, but quickly masked it with indifference and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Stay away from him, Blair."

Blair looked up at her, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific."

She wasn't putting up with her bullshit. "You left, and it hurt him. It _broke _him. And in the destruction that you left behind, we found each other." She stepped closer to her, leaned against the counter. "I love him, and he loves me. Nothing's going to change that. Not even you." Blair visibly swallowed. "You can't come back after six years and expect everything to be normal, because _a lot_ has changed."

"I know it has," she insisted. "I'm just trying to make ammends."

"I don't care about your motivations for coming back," she said, her voice raising in volume. "I just want you to know, that if you fuck up my relationship, I will destroy you."

Georgina had left the bathroom before Blair had time to respond. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she would have said.

She splashed her face with some cold water and touched up her make-up, before heading back out to the table. When she took her seat, Georgina was running her fingers through the back of Chuck's hair, as she chatted with Lily. No one would have guessed that she had just confronted Blair in the bathroom, only minutes ago.

* * *

The rest of dinner was uneventful, with the exception of his step-mother telling a boderline-racist joke, after a little too much wine, and a tipsy Nate messing up his short speech, when he attempted to thank everyone for coming.

Chuck and Georgina were the first to leave. He kissed Serena on the cheek and discreetly slipped some money into her hand. She looked down at it, confused.

"I know you said you were paying for the table, but I drank like a fish tonight. I felt that I owed you at least part of the check."

She rolled her eyes and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow, at brunch."

Georgina had fallen alseep on his shoulder on the ride back to his penthouse, so he kept his arm firmly around her waist as they ascended in the elevator.

"Was I okay tonight?" she asked, sleepily, her words slightly slurred. "I tried to be good."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "It was shaky at the beginning, but you did good. I'm proud of you."

She smiled and kissed his neck. "I'm proud of you, too. It couldn't have been easy for you."

"It was easier having you there," he admitted.

He began pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, as soon as he entered his apartment. Georgina slipped out of her heels and dress, and into something more comfortable. He poured himself a scotch as Georgina removed make-up and brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

She joined him on the couch a few minutes later, looking more relaxed than she had all night, in her nightgown and glasses.

"What are we watching?" she asked, snuggling into his side.

"_Breaking Bad_. I've had it on my Netflix queue for weeks."

As they sat there in the domesticity that now came so easily to them, Chuck wondered if Blair's leaving had actually been a good thing. If she hadn't left, who knows if he and Georgina would have dated. It probably wouldn't have happened, and honestly, the idea of _never _being with her broke his heart. Of course, he hadn't always felt this way about her, but she had become a huge part of his life, and he wouldn't change that for anything.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Love you, too," she mumbled back, fighting sleep as she lay against his chest.

No, he wouldn't change it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's getting serious up in here. You've been warned._

_I own nothing._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two weeks after her arrival, Blair was apartment-hunting. She'd spoken to Serena, Nate, and even Carter, multiple times since that night, but neither Chuck nor Georgina had made any effort to contact her.

She wasn't surprised. They were both holding onto a lot of pain, and neither of them were the forgiving type. She wasn't even sure that she deserved forgiveness, but she hoped that one day, they could be friends again.

She was looking around a two-bedroom on 86th, when Carter called her, asking her to join him tonight, at his favorite downtown club. Everyone was going, including Chuck and Georgina, and some other people from her graduating class, who she hadn't seen since she moved back home.

"Sure, I'll be there," she agreed. "Dress code?"

"Dress up, Waldorf. I wanna see you looking your best."

That night, she waited for Carter in the foyer of her building, not wanting to face the cold outside, without the aid of a winter jacket. Her dress was black and tight, but still classy, and her hair was loose and wavy. She wanted to appear put-together, but also like she hadn't put too much effort into her appearance.

When she saw Serena in her low-cut dress, she wasn't convinced that she had achieved that.

Her statuesque best friend had only gotten better at the "minimal-effort" thing, that she had been pulling off since they were teenagers.

"Hey, B! You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You, too," she replied, and kissed her cheek.

They entered the limo, and she recieved greetings and compliments from Nate and Carter, who were sat drinking champagne and smoking cigars.

"Where is everybody?"

"They're meeting us there. Chuck didn't want to travel in a limo that he didn't own." Serena rolled her eyes. "Snob."

Serena pulled her into a conversation about her dress and shoes, and complimented her entire appearance, while they made their way through the Manhattan traffic. It was times like this that made Blair love Serena just a little bit more, and really regret all the time they had spent apart over the past six years. Only Serena van der Woodsen could make you feel good about yourself, when standing in front of you, looking like a bombshell.

When they entered the club, Chuck immediately waved them over. They took their seats at the booth he had occupied and Blair greeted some of her old classmates. She tried to sneak glances at Chuck, while everyone was distracted, ordering their drinks.

He looked the same way he had at the engagement party: well-dressed, authoritative, and slightly morose. She was surprised when she looked to his left and right, and saw Georgina nowhere in sight.

"Hey, bitch!"

_Speak of the devil and she doth appear._

Everyone turned to a drunk Georgina, who was rushing from the bar to Serena. She threw her arms around her and Serena laughed.

"Drunk already, G?"

Georgina giggled. "Oops."

Chuck pulled her down onto his lap and whispered something in her ear. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back and almost spilling her drink on her lap.

To distract herself, Blair started up a conversation with Gabriel. He had played lacrosse with Nate in high school, and had made no secret of his feelings for her, when they were sixteen. Chuck had always been incredibly jealous, and the immature part of her, was very aware of this.

She turned to him, hoping to see something in his expression or his demanour - something that would show that he still cared, just a little bit.

She couldn't have been more wrong. All of his attention was focused on Georgina as she spoke to Nate and Carter. Whatever she was saying, must have been funny, because Nate was crying with laughter.

Annoyed, Blair turned back to Gabriel, but was interrupted by Penelope.

"How was Paris?" she shouted, over the music.

Blair opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Georgina. "Yes, Blair. How _was_ Paris?"

Their eyes locked. She wasn't sure why she had chosen to pick a fight with her, but she wasn't about to back down.

"It was great. Thanks for asking." She couldn't resist throwing in a sardonic smile. If Georgina wanted to play dirty, she was going to throw in some punches of her own.

Georgina smiled back, too sweetly. "Find any more men to walk all over, while you were there?"

Blair saw Chuck tense beneath his girlfriend. It was a touchy subject, she and Chuck's past, and Georgina knew she was hitting a nerve by bringing it up.

"G," Serena hissed.

"I met one guy," Blair answered, anyway. "Tall. Cute. He was a minder for Monaco's royal family. "

Georgina clapped her hands together in glee, her expression feigning excitement.

"Oh, how _wonderful_! Too bad he wasn't an actual member of the royal family. I mean, marrying royalty would make you the princess you believe you are." Blair smiled, weakly, feeling more intimidated, by the second. "You always did think you were better than all of us, Waldorf."

"That's not true," Blair insisted, frowning.

Georgina scoffed. "_Please_. You're were a jumped-up bitch in high school, and you still are."

"You don't know anything about me," Blair argued.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" she yelled.

Blair took a deep breath and slipped out of the booth. "If you'll excuse me," she said to the tense table.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me," Georgina shouted, grabbing Blair's arm.

Chuck tried to pull her back, but it was no use. Georgina was ready for a fight, and nothing was going to stop her.

"Just leave me alone, Georgina."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She gripped Blair's arm harder. "You can't come back after six years and start running the show again. You don't belong here, anymore." Blair bit her lip, her words cutting her deep. _Was that true?_ "In fact, I'm not sure you ever did."

"Georgina, stop," Nate pleaded.

"No! She needs to hear this." She moved closer to Blair, leaving almost no space between them. "Everything was great before you came back. We were getting on with our lives, forgetting all about _you_, the Queen Bitch that hurt us in high school." Blair struggled to remove her arm from Georgina's grasp. "You should go back to France, with your _daddy_, and your _royal minders_, and be a perfect career-woman, because no one wants you here."

Blair had had enough. She wasn't listening to this anymore. She didn't have to put up with Georgina's crap.

"If that's true, then why are you so threatened?" she hissed. "Is it because you hate having someone around, who isn't scared of you? Or are you worried that you're boyfriend is going to leave you, now that the love of his life has returned?"

The sting of the slap was sharp and sudden, and her cheek radiated with the warmth of the contact. Blair looked up at Georgina, horrified, but she was too far gone to feel remorse for what she had done.

"I told you not to fuck this up for me!"

"Enough!"

Both women turned to Chuck, who's jaw was locked, due to his anger.

"G, sit down!" he ordered. "I'm cutting you off. Nothing but water for the rest of the night." He took Blair's elbow in his hand. "Come with me."

Georgina pulled him back before he could walk away. "Where the hell are you going?"

"One of us needs to start being mature about this situation, and if that person isn't going to be you, then I guess the burden falls on me."

Her pulled Blair away from his furious girlfriend, and into the women's bathroom. He locked the main door and pulled her over to a sink. She noticed that he had brought his tumbler of scotch with him.

He pulled her chin up with his fingers and pulled some ice from his glass. He pressed it to her burning cheek, and watched her sigh in relief.

"I apologize for my girlfriend. She's having a hard time, dealing with your return."

"It's okay," she insisted, even though it really wasn't.

"No, it's not," he snapped. "I was prepared to go on ignoring you, and pretend that our past isn't important, but it is," he argued, "and if Georgina isn't going to be an adult about this, then I will be."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me."

He sighed. "I haven't forgiven you, Blair. But I'm trying."

She licked her lips and looked up at his handsome face. She hadn't been this close to him in so long, and their proximity was making her nostalgic for older, happier times.

"I know you think she's a bitch," Chuck began,"and she is." He smirked. "But she's also a loyal friend, and an incredible girlfriend. She's helped me through a lot, and vice versa." He moved the ice to the lower part of her cheek. "Who knows what would have happened to me, if she hadn't been around?"

"Was it really that bad?"

He sighed. "I was heartbroken. I thought you didn't love me; that you had never really loved me at all." She tried to interrupt but he continued, ignoring her protests. "I was a mess, and she helped me through it. We've been through some tough times - together and individually - and somewhere along the way, we fell in love."

She closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. She didn't know if she could ever accept the love they shared.

"I will always cherish the time we had together, Blair. But I _love _her, and I want her to be happy. I'm not sure if that's going to happen if she's around you."

"What are you saying?" she asked, panicked. She couldn't let him turn his back on her, and never speak to her, ever again.

"I think you and Georgina should form some kind of timetable, for the next month, or so. You go to one event, she goes to the other. It's safer that way; easier for everyone," he reasoned. "In the meantime, I'll try to persuade her to forgive and forget. No promises, but I'll give it a shot."

She looked up at him. "And what about you and I?"

He smiled. "How about lunch? I'll check my schedule and find out when I'm free."

Blair agreed, "That would be a good start," and they exchanged numbers.

He finally removed the melting ice cube from her cheek, and dropped it back into his glass.

Chuck grinned. "Perfect as always, Waldorf. And might I say, you look lovely this evening."

She smiled, bashfully, and licked her lips again. Her hands reached for his jacket, grasping the lapels, tightly. Chuck swallowed, thickly.

"Thank you," she breathed out. "You know, I really missed you, Chuck."

She heard his breathing hitch and took it as an oppurtunity. She reached up, eyes closed, searching for his lips with hers. He stepped back from her quickly, leaving her shocked and suddenly cold.

"No, Blair. You can't do that." He straightened his jacket. "Things are different now."

Blair's eyes dropped to her lap, ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I better get back out there. Do damage control." She nodded weakly. "Have a good night, Waldorf."

She smiled, acknowledging his sentiment, but she knew there was no hope of that happening, now. She just wanted to go home, curl up on her bed, and cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Chuck got Georgina in the limo before Blair came back to the table. She had sobered up while Chuck had been in the bathroom with Blair, but she was furious and he wasn't waiting around for another war to break out.

She ignored him during the journey to the Empire, but finally broke her silence when they stepped out of the elevator.

"I _can not_ believe you!"

He sighed. "Go on, get it all out in the open."

She spun on her heel and glared at him. "She almost destroyed you, Chuck! But as soon as she comes back, you welcome her with open arms."

"It's not like that, and you know it," he argued, as he poured himself a drink.

"Then tell me, Chuck. What is it like?"

Chuck placed his glass on the bar and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"I love you, Georgie," he said, looking her directly in the eye. "So much. That's not going to change because she came back to New York." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I know you don't want to forgive her, but one day, you'll have to, and so will I."

She looked up at him and couldn't stop a smile from stretching across her face. "Whatever, Bass. I always knew there was some compassion in that cold heart of yours." She leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm gonna change out of this dress."

He nodded but snagged her wrist before she could walk away. "Come back to the living room, afterwards. I need to talk to you, and you may not like what I have to say."

She frowned. "Just tell me now."

"It can wait."

"No." She crossed her arms, in defiance. "Tell me now."

He sighed. "Fine. Now, remember that I'm telling you this because I want to be honest with you," he began. "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't get angry at me, because it isn't really my fault."

She cocked one eyebrow. "Just spit it out, Chuck."

"Blair tried to kiss me."

Georgina made him sleep on the sofa that night.

* * *

Around 2 AM, when he was trying and failing to fall asleep, he turned the TV on and picked up his cell phone. He considered calling Carter, and asking him to go for a late night drink at the Empire bar, but decided against it. If he had picked up a girl tonight, he'd never forgive him for interrupting, and messing with his game.

He scrolled through his contacts, landing on Blair's name. He knew there was a chance that she was asleep and wouldn't reply, but he text her anyway.

_Lunch tomorrow? 12 PM The Palace - C_

He was surprised by how quickly she text back.

_Sure, sounds great. See you then - B x_

His eyes focused on the kiss at the end of the text. The sentiment that came with that tiny letter made his chest feel tight. It was ridiculous, but probably a sign that nothing good could come of this, if something so small could have an affect on him.

He shouldn't have been surprised; she had always had a huge effect on him, even when they were teenagers. At the tender age of fifteen, he had been drawn to her: his childhood friend, best friend of his step-sister.

* * *

_2003_

The sun was setting over the vast gardens of the Vanderbilt's summer home. It was still warm in the Hamptons, and with the exception of Blair and Chuck, everyone had decided to take a dip in the pool.

"Sure you don't wanna join them?" Chuck asked, nudging Blair's shoulder.

She shook her head. "I just showered." She brushed her hair away from her neck. "Why aren't you going in?"

"Poppy Lifton's been all over me," he said, nodding towards the brunette girl, who was sitting on Carter's shoulders. "I'm trying to avoid her as much as possible."

"I see," Blair murmured.

Chuck turned to look at her, confused by her expression. "What?"

"Nothing," she insisted. "I just didn't realize Poppy liked you like that."

He shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't."

He frowned and stood up from the stoop he was sat on, holding out his hand to her. She looked up at his outstretched hand and took it in hers, pulling herself to her feet. He pulled her along, passing their friends and their chorus of "ooh's" and whistles, at the sight of their joined hands. Blair felt her cheeks get hot, and hoped Chuck didn't notice.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"For a walk," he answered, pulling her through the rows of trees, towards the fountain.

"It's your birthday next week," she pointed out. "Are you sure you don't want us to throw you a party?"

He shook his head. "I hate my birthday."

She nooded, sadly. "Right. Sorry."

He squeezed her hand. "It's not just about my mom," he admitted. "I'm the youngest in our group, and going to yet another sixteenth birthday party isn't very exciting."

"We should still celebrate. Nate said he would get his cousin to buy us beer. We could have a bonfire at the beach."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

They stopped in front of the fountain, and sat down on the edge. It was beautiful in this part of the gardens. All the flowers were in bloom, and the freshly-cut grass made everything smell summery and amazing. It was one of her favorite places to go, if she wanted to escape.

"Are you enjoying your summer so far?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's been great. Though, I wish Poppy would leave. I prefer it when it's just the six of us."

Chuck raised on eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want her gone?"

Blair's cheeks flushed and she dropped her eyes to her lap. "What other reason is there?"

She felt his fingers run along her jaw, and then carefully pull her chin up. She reluctantly met his intense gaze.

"Come on, Waldorf. We both know what's really going on here."

She took a shaky breath. "I don't know what you mean."

He smirked and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're still in denial. Cute."

He moved his hand to her neck, his thumb rubbing the sensitive skin behind her ear. And there, by the Vanderbilt fountain, Chuck came to the conclusion that Blair Waldorf - the object of his desire, for as long as he could remember - was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"God, you're gorgeous," he whispered, before brushing his lips across hers.

She kissed him back, tentatively at first, her confidence increasing when Chuck ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed into his mouth, positive that she had made the right decision to allow Chuck Bass to claim her first kiss.

That night, when Nate asked him where he and Blair had disappeared to, he stayed quiet, not wanting to reveal anything until he had Blair right where he wanted her: as his girlfriend.

Blair, on the other hand, gave Serena and Georgina a second-by-second account of their kiss, describing his soft lips and the way his fingers played with her hair, in great detail.

Serena had been ecstatic, pleased about the prospect of another couple to join her and Nate on double dates. Blair grimaced at this, and hoped that if they ever were asked to join them, Chuck would come up with a suitable excuse. Georgina had also appeared to be happy for her, but Blair was too lovestruck to notice the jealousy and hurt in her best friend's eyes.

Georgina sometimes wondered if Chuck ever saw the signs, or got the hints that she kept dropping for him. She'd wanted him just as long - if not longer - than Blair had, but he didn't even notice her. At least, not in that way. She was his best girl friend; the chick he lost his virginity to in the eighth grade, out of convenience. She was his confidante, his partner in crime.

He never looked at Blair in that way. He put her up on a pedestal, and treated her like the princess she thought she was. Of course, she knew why Chuck felt this way about her. Blair was great, one of her best friends, and she also idolized her. She was always so perfect and sophisticated, and acted more like an adult than a teenager. She was everything Georgina wasn't.

Georgie also knew that she was too messed up and immature, and Chuck would always put her in the friends zone, because she acted like one of the guys. But she was willing to take what she could get. It was better to be just friends with him, than to be completely off his radar.

* * *

A lot had changed since that summer, nine years ago, but Chuck couldn't deny that he still thought back to that happier, simpler time, whenever he was feeling low.

Things had been so new back then, and Blair had been this flawless, unattainable girl, that he eventually won over. He would never change that kiss, or anything they shared after it, but he hated how naïve he had been back then. His fifteen year-old self had been completely unaware of the pain and hurt Blair could cause him.

Unfortunately, twenty-four year old Chuck knew all about it.

* * *

The following afternoon, Blair and Chuck sat in the Palace, eating salads and acting like old friends.

"Do you remember Carter and Mrs. Penbrook, hooking up, at Prom?"

Chuck laughed. "How could I forget? I caught them in the supply closet, together."

Blair cringed. "Ugh. That's so gross. I thought Carter had better taste."

He shrugged. "She was pretty hot, for a teacher." He smiled, to himself, recalling another event from that night. "Serena was heartbroken at Prom. She hated that you won Prom Queen."

"I know, and I felt terrible, because Nate was crowned Prom King, and she was supposed to be up there, with him. They were the golden couple!" She sighed. "I'm not even sure who voted for me. Serena was more popular - _everybody_ loved her."

He smirked. "I may have switched the ballots."

She gasped. "Chuck Bass! How could you hurt your sister like that?"

"I wanted you to be happy," he admitted, smiling, shyly. "That crown belonged to you, and you know it."

She smiled, softly. "Thank you for doing that. It was very sweet."

"I was only giving you what you deserved."

They fell silent as Blair sipped her water, and tried to think of a way to bring up Georgina, without seeming transparent.

"You can't ask about Georgina. Don't hold back, Waldorf."

She didn't like that he still saw right through her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry-"

"Yes, you do."

She frowned at the interruption, but continued. "I'm just really out of the loop, and I have no idea how your relationship even started. It's weird for me - seeing you together."

"We started dating a year after you left," he began, leaning back in his seat. "Georgina had just broken up with a guy from NYU. He was awful; really controlling. I hadn't dated anybody since you. I was still nursing my broken heart." She smiled, sadly, wondering just how bad things had gotten for him. "That night, she came to me, heartbroken, so I poured her a drink, and we started talking. Soon, one thing was leading to another, and when I woke up the next morning, she was lying next to me."

"And that was it?"

"And that was it," he confirmed. "Sadly, it's not a big romantic story, to tell the grandchildren."

She laughed, but the sound was off. Hearing him talk about a future with Georgina made her stomach flip, and she really hoped that she was hiding her discomfort.

"And you're happy, with Georgie?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning. She hadn't seen him this happy, since she had returned to New York. "Our relationship hasn't been smooth-sailing, but I love her, and I'd do anything for her. And I know she would do the same, for me."

"What about you?" he asked, switching the focus. "Meet any guys, in Paris? Anyone serious?"

"There was one guy," she admitted. "He was a professor at my college." He raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. _As if. _"Not _my_ professor. He was an English professor, from London. Handsome, and sophisticated, and older than me."

"How much older?"

"When I was twenty, he was thirty-five." Chuck let out a low whistle. "It lasted for a year - things moved very quickly. We even moved in together, but then I found out that he had a wife and daughter in London, who he had abandoned for me - his 'secret lover'." She hated recounting this awful story. Adam had been a huge mistake. "It was a messy break-up; he quit his job, moved back to England, and I never saw him, again."

"Tough break," he commented, his eyes full of pity. She hated that look. "Do you regret it?"

"No," she admitted. "That relationship, and it's disastrous end, gave me a little insight into men. I mean, the only guy I'd ever dated before that, was you. And you treated me like a princess."

He smiled, kind of embarassed. "Yeah, I was a silly, infatuated school boy, back then."

Her mood soured, immediately, after that. It was almost like he was trying to cheapen their relationship; make it seem like it was less significant, than it was.

She checked her watch, and sighed. "I really should be leaving. I'm viewing another apartment at two, and I don't want to be late."

He was taken aback by her abrupt departure, but didn't comment on it.

"Oh, right. Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around, Waldorf," he said, smiling.

She smiled back, but it looked more like a grimace. "Yeah. See you around, Bass."

Chuck spent the rest of the day in his office, sitting down with his lawyer, as he drew up papers for the new build, in Australia. It was Tuesday, which meant he was having dinner with his sister. He and Serena had made it a kind of ritual, to try and stay close. Every week, they would sit in their favorite Greek restaurant, eat a three-course dinner, and gossip. Chuck called it 'catching up', but really it was gossiping.

"So, you had lunch with Blair today," she prompted, hoping he would elaborate.

"Yeah," he said. "It was, uh, strange."

"How so?"

"Well, things were going surprisingly well, and we even talked about Georgina, but then she just suddenly stopped talking, and just left. Said she had an apartment to view."

Serena frowned. "Did you say anything, that could have upset her?"

"I don't think so."

She shrugged, brushing it off. "She's still adjusting. I'm sure it was nothing."

Chuck nodded, agreeing with her, but he really wanted to change the subject.

"How's Georgie?" she asked. "Still mad about last night?"

"Probably," he said, sighing. "She was still asleep when I left this morning. And even if she has forgiven me, she's going to get mad, all over again, when she finds out Blair and I had lunch."

Serena grimaced. "Good Luck, with that."

They spent the rest of the evening, bitching about Rufus's hideous sweaters, and his mutlitude of annoying traits. It was one of their favorite past times. That was until Serena asked a very stupid question.

"Georgie seemed really off, last night," she commented. "You don't think..."

"Don't think what?" he asked.

"You don't think she's using again, do you?"

He immediately ended their dinner. His sister was being ridiculous, and he didn't have time for her theories. Georgina was a bitch, by nature; she was just being herself.

* * *

When he returned to his suite, Georgina was nowhere in sight. He figured she was already in bed, and began pulling off his tie, preparing himself for an hour of apologies, before she inevitably forgave him.

"G?" he called out, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

He didn't get a reply, and grew concerned. He walked into their bedroom, in search of her, but their bed was empty. However, there was a light on in the bathroom, and the door was cracked.

"Georgie?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Come on, G! Stop giving me the silent treatment."

There was still answer, and fearing the worst, he burst into the room.

He found her lay across the bathroom floor, her nose bleeding and tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

His eyes searched the room, landing on the mirror and white powder on the counter, a rolled up bill lying next to it. _No. God, no._

"Fuck!" he shouted, launching his drink across the room. It shattered against the wall, scattering across the floor in a hundred tiny pieces.

He pulled her up, rougly, from the floor. She whimpered as he grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"What the fuck are you doing, G?" He checked her eyes, noting the dilated pupils, and lack of focus. "You said you wouldn't do this, anymore!"

* * *

He sat on their bed, his head in his hands as she cleaned herself up. She was still crying, when she came out of the bathroom.

"How could you do this?" he asked, his voice too calm. "You promised me that this had stopped, G. You promised me you wouldn't do that shit."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I was upset, and you weren't around, and I only did it the one time."

"Don't lie to me," he snapped. "You've been acting weird, all week. I can't believe Serena was right."

"I'm so sorry, Chuck. Please forgive me," she begged. "Please."

"Why are you doing it? I thought we'd gotten past this." She fell silent, refusing to meet his eyes, and he just knew. "This is about Blair, isn't it?"

The thin line of her mouth, confirmed his suspicions.

He started yelling again, as his anger increased."For fuck's sake, Georgina! There is nothing going on between Blair and I."

"Well, you sure looked cosy today, having lunch together!"

He faltered. "How do you know about that?"

"I stopped by your office today, and you secretary told me," she explained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react badly! But even I didn't anticipate this."

"Don't you understand how hard this is for me?"

"And what about, how hard this is for _me_?" he retorted, rising to feet. "I can't watch you destroy yourself!"

"Why does it matter?" she shouted, wiping away her tears. "As soon as I'm out of the picture, you can go running back to her. That's what you want, right?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

She sobbed, reaching out to him. He pulled away.

"Chuck, please. How many times can I say I'm sorry?"

His hands gripped his dresser, his back turned to her. "It's not enough, Georgina!"

She came up behind him, running her hands along his back. She pressed her lips against his neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am. It'll never happen again - I promise."

He spun around, his eyes blazing.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she asked, panicked, as he leaned towards her.

"If you don't believe me, then I guess I'll have to show you how much I need you."

His lips captured hers in a bruising kiss, and she moaned. This turn of events was surprising, but she didn't complain.

"I really fucking hate you, sometimes." She whimpered at his words, as he spoke between kisses along the column of her neck. "I really fucking hate you, and the way you affect me."

He tugged her dress up and over her head, before pulling her to him, in another harsh kiss. It was messy and agressive, but Georgina relished in the contact. She needed him, so desperately.

He fucked her on the dresser, his hands gripping her waist too tight, and his movements so forceful, it hurt. She didn't care; she knew he needed this, to work out his frustrations, and she would never deny him. Being the masochist that she was, his rough movements only turned her on, more.

She came with a scream, and slumped against him. He pushed her away, instantly, walking to the other side of the room, and she felt the rejection, immediately.

"You can sleep on the couch, tonight," he told her, his voice low and cold.

She didn't argue with him, and went to the living room, to cry herself to sleep.


End file.
